1. Field
The present invention relates to timepieces, and in particular, to timepieces for blind people.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of the electronic devices, it has become very easy for people to tell time, not using dedicated timepieces (e.g., watches or clocks) but using a variety of hand-held devices. Devices such as smart phones, personal data assistants (PDAs) and the like have made it more convenient for people to tell time. However, these devices do not help blind people to tell time better. It is desirable to come up with watches that are easy to be used for those who cannot see.
Further, when you are on a boring date, it can be perceived as being rude to look at your watch all the time. Looking at the smart phone or any other electronic device to see time could also be viewed as being rude. This may be the same for people during business meetings. They may not necessarily want to look at their wrist in front of important customers, for example. The watch for blind people can also be used by anyone who wants to look at time without being rude.
In addition, to ensure wide accessibility of the watch, the mechanism of the watch should be simple such that it can be built relatively inexpensively using relatively inexpensive parts and materials.